


Be Thankful

by personalobserver



Series: Harry's Undies [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Harry also has a good mouth, Harry has a kind soul, Louis is a hitchhiker, M/M, Smut, Thanksgiving, blowjob, just ask Louis, mentions of Harry in Panties, they're both American, turkey boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalobserver/pseuds/personalobserver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was blessed with a kind soul and picks up Louis in the pouring rain to take him where he needs to go. They hit it off and smut happens. Featuring Harry's turkey boxers. </p><p>Also known as The Mandatory Thanksgiving Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this as an apology for taking so long to update Campus. I am terribly sorry for not updating that in forever, but I plan to update it soon. I wrote this in a few hours because I was feeling really guilty about not posting anything.
> 
> This is still unedited and is probably shitty so I'm sorry.

Growing up, Harry’s mom had always told him that his biggest weakness is his kindness, and that he should always be aware of people abusing him for it. 

He never really understood how being kind to people can be a weakness, so he’s always gone out of his way to do things for people if he knows it will make them happy. Like right now, he’s just got done taking five of his friends to two different airports. It’s probably a little much, especially since none of them offered to pitch in any gas money, but it’s Thanksgiving break and Harry wants his friends to be able to enjoy the break with their families, too. It’s now ten-o-clock at night, rain pouring down as he exits off the freeway, heading home. He’s about to turn left, squinting through the rain to make sure the coast is clear, when he sees a figure sitting at the corner of the on-ramp in front of him. He can just barely read the sign that the figure is holding, asking anyone to take him west. 

Harry chews on his lip, not sure what to do. He glances to the left, where his home is less than five minutes away, and then looks back to the hunched over figure sitting in the rain. The sight makes him frown, just the thought of having to sit in the rain right now in the freezing cold. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as his foot eases off the brake, and his car slowly rolls through the intersection. He rolls down the passenger window, stopping in front of the stranger.

“Hey!” he calls out, the volume of the rain deafening. 

The stranger’s beanie-covered head snaps up, and Harry startles at the shock of blue that catches in the peripheral of the headlights. The stranger quickly stumbles to his feet, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as he approaches Harry’s car. He ducks down and leans in the passenger window, his elbows resting on the side. The lights from the car’s dashboard illuminates the stranger’s face, and Harry expected him to be much older than he appears.

“How far north are you headed?” The stranger asks. 

Harry smiles shyly. “I’m not headed north at all, actually. But I can take you where you need to go.”

The stranger’s face lights up. “Why on earth would you do that?”

Harry shrugs. “Just get in before I second-guess myself.”

The stranger smiles and gives Harry a two-fingered salute. He clambers into the car, his wet clothes sliding against Harry’s leather seats. It makes Harry cringe and the stranger must notice. 

“I’m sorry, man. Do you have something I could sit on? I mean, my pants might soak through a towel or something anyway.” 

Harry unbuckles and turns to rummage through his backseat, leaning back between the seats. “I’m sure I have a towel or something. Maybe you could take your pants off and we can put them back here.”

“Oh, wow.” The stranger laughs. “You haven’t even asked for my name yet and you’re already wanting me to take my pants off.”

Harry’s eyes nearly pop out of his head and he quickly sits back down in his seat, a towel gripped between his hands. “That’s not how I meant it! I just think your underwear might be less wet than your pants so they won’t soak through. I’m sorry, you can keep them on, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he chuckles. “I’m only kidding. My name is Louis, by the way.”

“My name is Harry,” he sighs, immediately feeling a little awkward as Louis begins removing his pants. 

He watches out the windshield, the shuffling of fabric loud in the quiet vehicle. His fingers fall away from the towel when Louis pulls it out of his hands.

“This feels weird,” Louis says.

Harry looks over at him, his bare thighs accentuated by his tight, clinging boxer-briefs. He looks up at Louis’ face, both of them just staring at each other for a moment before they both break out into laughter.

“You’re right,” Harry gasps through his laughter. “This is weird.” 

“Maybe to make it even you can take your pants off, too.”

Harry stops laughing and raises a brow at Louis. “I mean... I guess.” He moves his hands down to the button of his jeans, popping it open.

“I-I was just kidding, Harry. It’s fine.”

Harry doesn’t listen, just keeps removing his jeans and struggling to get them off his feet in the small space. He flings them into the back seat once they’re off and gives Louis a cheesy smile before putting the car into drive and pulling out onto the freeway. 

“Are those... Are those turkeys on your boxers?”

Harry looks down to his lap, and yep, those are turkeys. He had completely forgotten he had put them on this morning. 

“Uh, yeah. They were a gift from my grandma. I haven’t done laundry in a few weeks, so I had no other choice.”

“Right,” Louis says, and Harry glances over to see him smirking. 

“I’m serious,” Harry pouts.

“Sure. It’s not like you totally seem like the type of person to own a pair of underwear for every season and holiday.”

Harry bites his lip and glares at the road outside. “So what...” he grumbles, fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

Louis barks out a laugh, a hand slapping his bare thigh. “I’m right?”

Harry nods subtly.

“Oh my... Do you have a pair for Christmas? Fourth of July? I bet you even have a pair for your birthday.”

“I do, actually,” Harry remarks confidently. “My birthday pair are extra special.”

“Oh yeah? Were they also a gift from your grandma?”

Harry snorts. “Well they’re women’s panties so that would be pretty awkward.”

He realizes what he’s said right after he’s said it, and Louis is no longer chuckling. Harry can feel him staring at the side of his face. Great. No he’s gone and made this whole situation even more awkward. He bites at his tongue, secretly punishing himself for being such an idiot.

“Who—who has the privilege of seeing you in those?”

Harry startles out of his thoughts at Louis’ question, his eyes darting along the road. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Louis’ eyes rake over his body, making him feel even more self-conscious than he already was. 

“Um, no one. They’re just for me,” Harry replies, goose bumps rising on the bare skin of his legs. 

“No? I’ve heard some girls are into that kind of thing.”

Harry laughs softly, shaking his head and briefly giving Louis’ lap a good check-out. He flicks his gaze up to Louis’ face before looking back at the road. “Not really into girls, though.”

It’s quiet for a beat, before Louis says, “So... Boys, then?”

Harry smiles and nods once. “Boys.”

“Do you see anything you like?” 

Harry knows by the tone of Louis’ voice that the question is a joke, and when he looks over, the way Louis is flexing his arms and turning his head to the side just proves that he’s kidding. He’s probably taking into consideration his state of appearance right now: messy hair, soaked beanie on his head, tired bags under his eyes. But honestly, Harry likes everything that he sees. So he nods his head, a shy smile gracing his lips as he turns back to the road. 

“Yeah,” he clears his throat, fingers gripping the steering wheel. “Yeah, I do.”

Louis hums, low in his throat, and the sound makes Harry’s back straighten. He’s not sure how this got so intimate all of a sudden, the sounds of the street rolling beneath the car, the warm air from the heater filling the space around them. It’s all getting to Harry’s head, and it’s not like Louis’ isn’t attractive, and it’s not like Harry has had a good lay recently. His breaths are beginning to come quicker, and his heart nearly pounds out of his chest when he feels a warm hand rest on his thigh. The sudden sensation causes his foot to press harder on the gas, and the car makes a sudden jolt of acceleration. 

“I’m sorry...” Louis mumbles, his hand slowly lifting from Harry’s leg.

Harry whines internally and raises his leg to press it against Louis’ palm, hoping he gets the hint. Louis keeps his hand on Harry’s leg, and they continue to drive in a heavy silence for a few minutes. Harry feels like he can’t get enough of Louis’ warm hand against his leg, wants to feel the warmth of Louis’ body all over. It’s crazy that he’s feeling this way, especially toward someone who is basically a complete stranger. Yeah, it’s weird, but he’s not going to do any complaining right now.

Louis’ thumb begins working in slow circles against Harry’s thigh, making his muscles twitch and a tickle run up his spine. He shifts his leg beneath Louis’ hand.

“That tickles,” he murmurs, fighting a smile on his lips. 

“Sorry, can’t hear you,” Louis says, now moving all his fingers to tickle the inside of Harry’s thigh. 

Harry shrieks and swats at Louis’ hand. “Stop it, I’m trying to drive here.”

Louis just laughs and continues to tickle his leg, moving his hand up and down his thigh. 

“I’m serious!” Harry cries, but can’t help the laughter escaping his mouth. He reaches down to grab Louis’ hand and pry it off his leg, but Louis grips at Harry’s thigh, no longer tickling him. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” Louis chuckles, tightening his fingers into the meat of Harry’s leg. 

Harry swallows thickly, his hand resting on top of Louis’. The intimate feeling Harry was feeling before has increased tenfold, the warm air feeling suffocating. He grips at Louis’ wrist, sliding Louis’ palm further up his leg until Louis’ fingers are slipping underneath Harry’s boxer-briefs. Louis’ fingers instantly grip at the warm, soft skin of Harry’s inner thigh. Harry sighs at the feeling, his fingers loosening around Louis’ wrist. 

“I can’t believe this,” Louis breathes, shaking his head.

Harry smirks, “Yeah, me neither.”

“No, I mean, touching you is great and everything, but I can’t believe you’re letting me touch your special turkey underwear.”

Harry squawks, trying to pull Louis’ hand away from his leg. There’s a sudden shuffle of limbs and a muttering of apologies from Louis. It ends with Louis’ hand still gripping Harry’s thigh, but now it’s moved up even further, his fingers resting where Harry’s thigh meets his pelvis. Louis is suddenly so _so_ close now, the warmth of his body radiating into Harry. They’re both quiet for a few moments, and Harry can hear his hand tightening against the leather of the steering wheel. He can feel Louis watching him, plus they’re so close there’s nowhere else he’d be able to look anyway. 

“You’re lovely,” Louis whispers, his nose pushing back Harry’s hair to press a kiss to his neck. 

Harry mewls at the sensation, a shock of pleasure shooting down his spine down to his toes. He can barely even keep his eyes open as Louis kisses along his neck, which is resulting to be a problem since he’s trying to drive. 

“I can’t...” he breathes, Louis’ hand gripping him even tighter. 

“Pull over, baby,” Louis murmurs, his free hand reaching up to the steering wheel and helping guide the car to the side of the road. 

Harry allows Louis to steer as he slowly presses down on the brake, the car eventually coming to a stop. Louis reaches down and puts the car in park, then shifts his body so he can get both his hands on Harry. The one on Harry’s thigh stays where it is, but he brings his right hand up to caress the side of Harry’s neck, pulling him closer so Louis can suck a mark into his skin. 

Harry whines, one hand gripping at Louis’ hand on his thigh, and the other gripping at Louis’ bicep, pulling him close. He turns his head once Louis is finished with his mark, causing Louis to kiss Harry’s chin, making them both chuckle breathlessly. Louis kisses around the edges of Harry’s lips, teasing him.

“Kiss me, please,” Harry murmurs.

Louis smiles, pushes a deep breath out his nose. He moves his hand up from Harry’s neck to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his hair. Harry can barely process it when their lips meet, can hardly believe that someone who looks like Louis is willingly kissing him. He breathes heavily through his nose, his eyes squeezed shut. He moves both of his hands to Louis’ hair, removing his soaked beanie and tossing it in the backseat so he can run his fingers through Louis’ damp hair. Louis groans into the kiss, nibbling at Harry’s lower lip before pulling away. 

“Wanna—touch you,” Harry pants, instinctively leaning closer to Louis. He shoves Louis away and pulls his legs up onto the seat, attempting to clamber over the center console and into Louis’ lap. 

“Careful,” Louis laughs, hands gripping Harry’s hips to help guide him into his lap.

Harry settles over him, wincing when his exposed stomach connects with Louis’ wet jacket. “Off,” he demands, nimble fingers moving quickly to unzip Louis’ jacket, shoving it off his shoulders.

Louis laughs at his eagerness, helping to remove his jacket. He presses his legs closer together so Harry’s legs nestle further beside his thighs. Before Louis’ jacket is even able to hit the backseat, Harry is lifting Louis’ shirt away from his body, throwing it to the side. 

“You’re so hot,” Harry groans, sliding his hands along Louis’ chest and down his abs. “Like, probably the hottest hitchhiker I’ve ever seen.”

“Hmm, you often give rides to strangers?”

Harry rolls his eyes, pinching at Louis’ nipples. “I can’t help being a nice person.”

“Clearly,” Louis laughs. “Especially if this is how you treat all of them.”

Harry gasps, flipping his hair out his face to glare at Louis. “I’m not a slut, okay. You’re just special.”

“Well, I’m flattered.”

“You should be. Now, shut up and help me take my shirt off.”

“Bossy,” Louis winks, fingers slipping against Harry’s shirt as he unbuttons is. “I like it.”

Harry raises a brow at him, rising up on his knees and leaning further into Louis, until his groin is nearly pressed against Louis’ chest. He maintains eye contact with Louis as he slips his silk shirt over his shoulders, Louis’ hands sliding down his arms to help remove it. Harry raises his arms above his head and shimmies his hips, grinning down at Louis. Louis smiles, his hands fitting around Harry’s hips. 

“Who are you?” Louis murmurs, a look of awe on his face.

“I’m Harry Edward Styles, born February first nineteen-ninety-four, to the parents of Anne and Des.” The words just tumble quickly out of his mouth, and he watches as Louis face contorts into one of confusion.

Suddenly Louis surges up and kisses him, hands tangling in his hair to pull him closer. “You’re such a dork,” Louis breathes, pulling at Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth. “It’s fantastic.”

Harry giggles, his hair falling into his face as he looks down at Louis smiling at him. He grins even wider when Louis dips a finger into his dimple. Harry turns his head and nips at Louis finger, making heated eye contact as he slowly takes Louis’ finger into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. 

“How the _fuck_ can you go from being a giggling cherub to sucking on my finger in less than two seconds.” Louis shakes his head, pressing his finger down against Harry’s tongue.

Harry winks and takes Louis’ finger further into his mouth, sucking harshly and hollowing his cheeks. Louis takes a shuddering breath, his eyes dark and fixated where his finger disappears into Harry’s mouth.

“Shit, babe. Your mouth is—what the fuck.”

Harry pulls off of Louis’ finger, leaving it wet and shiny. He settles his ass against Louis’ thighs, pressing their chests together as he kisses at Louis neck.

“It would feel even better around your cock,” Harry whispers into his ear, licking at his ear lobe. 

“Yes, please,” Louis gasps, his hips thrusting against Harry. 

Harry smirks and leans over to the side to pull the lever on the chair to make it lie all the way back. Louis huffs out a breath when Harry’s body collapses on top of him. Harry murmurs out an apology as he shuffles down Louis’ body, pressing sloppy kisses down his torso. He tucks his legs into the small space between Louis’ seat and the glove compartment as he slips his fingers beneath the waistband of Louis’ boxers. He’s now face-to-face with Louis’ crotch, so he can’t really be blamed when he just presses his face against it, leaving open-mouthed kisses along his clothed shaft.

Louis groans, his hips bucking into Harry’s face as he threads his fingers into Harry’s curls. Harry hums, low in his throat, and really he just can’t wait anymore. He slips his fingers further beneath the waistband of Louis’ boxers and tugs them down in one swift motion. Louis’ cock slaps up and nudges against Harry’s chin. 

“Mmm...” Harry coos, wrapping his fingers firmly around the base of Louis’ cock. “Hey, big boy.” He presses a wet kiss to the head. 

“Shit, Harry. You can’t—oh, fuck—you can’t just talk to my dick. _Christ_.”

“But I think he likes it.” Harry grins, pressing more kisses along Louis’ cock. “Isn’t that right, buddy,” he murmurs against Louis’ balls, looking up at Louis’ beneath his lashes. He doesn’t even wait for a smart-ass response from Louis before he’s taking him into his mouth, nose pressing against the hair around the base. 

Louis groans, and Harry watches through watery eyes as his face grimaces in pleasure, one hand in Harry’s hair while his free hand tugs at his own still-damp hair. Harry sucks at him in earnest, his cheeks hollowed and tongue prodding at the throbbing vein running along the underside of his cock. He begins bobbing his head, pushed along by Louis’ hand on the back of his head applying subtle pressure. His hands grip at Louis’ thighs, his fingers digging into the soft flesh when Louis starts shallowly thrusting into his mouth. 

“Such a pretty baby,” Louis murmurs, fingers combing Harry’s hair out of his face. “So good with your mouth, too.”

Harry preens at the compliments, lifting slightly off of Louis’ cock to press into the palm of his hand. He locks eyes with Louis, slipping his tongue into the slit of Louis’ cock, watching as Louis’ chest heaves with a deep breath and his eyes flutter shut, hips stuttering against the seat. He can feel Louis’ cock lurching against his tongue, knows he’s close to the edge now. He lifts further off Louis’ cock, just letting it sit heavily against his tongue, mouth open wide as he fists at Louis’ shaft, pumping him smoothly. He blinks coquettishly up at Louis, an upward tilt of his lips hinting at a smirk.

Louis’ groans at him, palm sliding down his chest to thumb at his nipple. The sight makes Harry moan, his free hand slipping from Louis’ thigh down to his own throbbing cock, pumping himself over his boxers. 

“I’m gonna come,” Louis rasps, hips pumping a bit faster, his dick sliding along Harry’s tongue. 

Harry nods eagerly, working both of his fists quicker, giving quick suckling kisses to the tip of Louis’ cock. Louis gives a violent tug to his hair, and Harry can’t help himself when he comes suddenly in his boxers, his hand tightening around the base of his cock.

“Fuck—did you just? Oh my God,” Louis gasps, his dick twitching and come sliding down Harry’s throat. 

Harry hums, sucking at the tip of his cock to get any remaining come, then he swallows loudly, smacking his lips as he climbs back into the seat, settling atop Louis’ legs. He lies down against Louis’ chest since the seat is still all the way back, and he nuzzles into Louis’ neck, pressing warm kisses against his rapid pulse point. 

“I can’t believe—” Louis chuckles, scratching at Harry’s back. “I can’t believe you came in your turkey boxers. Now they’re a complete Thanksgiving dinner.”

Harry lifts his head, giving him a confused look. 

“You know,” Louis waves a hand. “Turkey and...gravy.”

Harry groans, burying his face into Louis’ shoulder. “That was terrible. I think you need to leave.”

“I mean, I could. But you’re lying on me, and I’m also completely naked.”

“Mmm... Yeah maybe you shouldn’t leave.”

Louis chuckles, his voice raspy and breathless. “Good. I didn’t really want to anyway.”

Harry grins, shifts so he can prop himself up on his elbows beside Louis’ head. He just watches him, the way his chest is still heaving slightly, his eyes bright with the faint glow of the car radio. Louis smiles oddly at him, pinching at the soft skin of Harry’s hip. 

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, blinking slowly.

“Just, y’know...” Harry shrugs a shoulder. “Admiring the view.”

A faint blush alights Louis’ face, and Harry can’t help but to duck down and connect their lips, slick lips sliding together easily. Both of Louis’ hands move to Harry’s sides, rubbing up and down from his armpits down to the curve of his butt. Harry shivers, his fingers shifting to tangle into Louis’ hair, allowing himself to press closer against him. 

After a minute of heated kissing, Harry pulls away – breathless. He stares down at Louis, scratching his thumbs beneath his ears. “You’re beautiful,” he says, continuing before Louis can protest. “And I don’t want to never see you again after I take you wherever the hell we’re going.”

Louis smiles serenely, hands moving at rest against Harry’s shoulders, messing with his hair. “Don’t think you’ll be able to get rid of me that easily.”

Harry grins, blinding. He collapses completely against Louis, locking their lips together once again. He knows they still need to talk about it – about whatever the hell is going on with them, and everything that just happened – but he can’t help but get lost in the kiss for the moment, because every caress and playful bite from Louis feels like a promise.

He just hopes it is.


End file.
